The telecommunications industry is rapidly evolving and various types of mobile communications and systems are continuously entering the market. The Internet with its vast IP (Internet Protocol) capabilities has provided the telecommunications industry the means to provide services that were not previously available to the cellular user. The use of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and handheld computers is growing at accelerated rates. Cellular telephones are inexpensive and allow individuals the freedom to move around while staying in contact with family, friends, and others. Mobile devices that play and record music or moving pictures are widely accepted because they provide entertainment.
A usage of mobile communication devices can be a music recognition service in which a user dials an identification number utilizing a numerical keypad to initiate an audio recognition service. When prompted, the user holds the mobile device near a music source for approximately fifteen seconds. Shortly thereafter, the user receives a text message at the mobile communication device that identifies the name of the song title and recording artist. The identification music service is operated through a propriety recognition database of more than a million recorded songs.
Related to this concept is the ability to retrieve a coupon on a mobile communication device. In particular, a coupon can be retrieved on a mobile communication device by manually inputting a short code. For example, a user can dial a “short code” promoted by a particular company on its products and advertisements. This allows the user to request the company to send a text message that appears in the form of a coupon on a screen of the mobile communication device.
Another advertising use of mobile phones is a short code that is displayed on posters and cardboard displays at stores to promote a sweepstakes. Users enter the code into their mobile communication devices and are then prompted to type in the numbers printed on the inside of a drink cap, for example. The numbers indicate the number of points the user has earned. The points can be tracked in a digital account associated with the mobile communication device initiating number. The user can use the device to register on a promotional Web site and redeem points for prizes.
Although receiving coupons and playing sweepstakes games on mobile communication devices is known, a unique combination of receiving a coupon on a mobile device through audio, video, or other recognition means is not known. Such a technique provides the user with an interactive means to receive promotional information that can be valuable to a user.